


Missing you already

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [46]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: A string of texts between Echo and Bellamy





	Missing you already

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is too little Becho fic out there and my sister told me to write it myself and stop complaining already.   
> Mentions of abusive relationships between siblings.   
> Octavia is not a good person in this thing.

Missing you already

I’ve been gone for 5 minutes

You’ve been gone for four days

How is dinner with Nia going?

Could be worse.

Are you hiding in the closet under the stairs?

I had a regular bedroom

Which is where I am not hiding

Wanna talk about it?

No.

Shall I call you?

Nia’s being needlessly cruel again.

Nothing new there.

How about you?

Everything’s fine here.

Met O’s new partner

Her name’s Nylah

Have they been together for a long time?

Two and a half months

Alex really likes Nylah.

Or maybe it’s the LEGO set he got from her.

Who knows?

O still wants to get full custody?

We haven’t talked about it.

She wouldn’t get it.

I don’t wanna talk about it

Tell me about your vacation.

Well

Roan got me the bow I wanted. And some diamond earrings he pretended were from Nia.

He liked you gift a lot, fyi. Said to say thanks.

Nia hates your guts.

How will I live with that knowledge?

XD

I still don’t understand why you go there every year.

Well you go spend time with O and she isn’t half as bad as Nia.

Gotta go.

Love you.

***

Roan and I are on our way to Disney.

How cool is that?

I’ll text you at some point, but I might forget.

XOXOXO

***

Happy New year!

I miss you every day.

(I’ll deny ever writing that)

 

***

Bell?

What the hell! Answer me!

 

***

Bellamy!!

Please answer, I am worried.

 

***

Hey. Sorry for having been unavailable. My phone died.

This is Bellamy from Miller’s phone.

BELLAMY!

It’s been two days!

What happened? I’ve been worried sick!

My phone suffered a little of an accident.

What

Happened?

I think I can’t be around O anymore.

What did she do?

I made her angry. And well, she smashed my phone.

Alex’s safe. He wasn’t here. Had gone with Nylah to walk her dog.

It’s a beautiful husky-collie cross.

I don’t give a shit about the dog.

What happened after the phone.

It’s not like you to be incommunicado for so long.

I have been in the hospital.

It’s nothing serious.

It looks worse than it is.

Really.

Monty just told me she broke your wrist and elbow.

Fucking traitor.

You have to present charges.

I will not turn my own sister in over a misunderstanding.

Bell. Your sister broke your wrist and elbow

She didn’t. She just punched me a couple times.

I fell wrong.

I am going to kill her.

Can we talk about something else? Please?

Tell me about your trip to Disney?

It is amazing. We have to come with Alex. He’ll love it

I might or might not have spent half a fortune already.

 

***

We just got home.

At what time is your flight?

7.30

You don’t need to wait up.

I miss my two little men.

I am not little.

You’re literally one inch taller than I am.

I am compact.

Keep telling yourself that.

XO

***

I hate airports.

Babe, I love you

But it’s fucking 2 in the morning.

And you’re still up waiting for me.

Probably watching a terrible documentary on Netflix because Clarke recommended it to you

It’s not terrible.

Why don’t you tell her you don’t like documentaries?

She’s making an effort to be friendly.

She’ll feel stupid when she finds out.

It’s a very interesting documentary about ancient Rome and gladiator culture.

Well, at least I don’t have to watch that.

How are you not here already?

There has been a delay in the flight.

It’s 2 in the morning. Where are you?

We haven’t taken off yet.

Fuck

You can say that again.

Fuck

XXD you’re such a dork

But you love me anyway

That I do.

Go to bed

***

 

Do you need me to bring something from the store?

Nah, I think we have everything.

Ok. I’ll go shopping after class.

If you need of something, let me know.

I need someone to kill mee

Board meeting?

Yes

You shouldn’t be on your phone

Shouldn’t you grading papers or smthing?

I teach first graders. They don’t have papers.

I am putting smiley faces on their writing practice sheets.

Have fun on the meeting

I hate you

Nah, you don’t.

 

***

I’m bringing pizza. Pepperoni and extra mozzarella

What’s the occasion

I’ll tell you when I get home

 

***

I love you

What’s this about?

Nothing really.

Bell. You’re sitting two feet away from me.

Distance doesn’t’ make me love you less.

You’re an idiot.

You look ravishing today.

You should shave.

When do you think it’s going to start showing?

It’ll probably take a month or two.

I love you so much.

Show don’t tell, Bellamy

Come to bed already.

As my lady commands

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this was unbetad  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting.


End file.
